The expansion of enterprise or other networks beyond traditional perimeters through cloud services and mobile devices, coupled with the explosive growth in internet connected devices or Internet of Things (IOT), is putting a premium on the ability to understand large volumes of data from network activity. There is a growing awareness that sophisticated attacks, have succeeded in penetrating critical industries and government agencies. Conventional systems and methods for network security and logical access control are often inadequate for addressing such sophisticated attacks and other malicious activities. Additionally, methods for validating the identity of users generating network traffic are of high importance for secure transactions.